Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a central data collection apparatus and to a method for processing data. More particularly, the invention relates to a solution for improving distribution of data relating to devices to authorized users.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a solution where electric apparatuses are controlled and monitored by control devices arranged at the same installation site as the electric apparatuses in question. Data relating to an electric apparatus is collected and stored by the respective control device in a data storage at the installation site. In this way it can be ensured that personnel working at the installation site and for whom access rights to the data have been defined, have access to the data relating to the electric apparatus at the installation site where they need it.
A problem with the above described solution is that other interested persons do not have access to the data stored at the installation site, unless access rights are defined for them at the installation site in question. Such other interested persons may include service personnel or end consumers, for instance. These persons are very seldom given the required access rights for accessing the data stored at the installation site, due to security concerns.
Therefore service personnel employed by the manufacturer of the devices in a factory, for instance, may have difficulties in obtaining the data needed in order to efficiently service the devices in question.